


triquetra

by artyartie



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Multi, Vikings, the history channel is actually useful for a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artyartie/pseuds/artyartie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis has been watching the Vikings on the History Channel.  She's been taking careful notes.  Short, sweet, and ridiculously cracky.  And with Tony Stark because IDK TONY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	triquetra

“You’re a scientist!  Can’t you clone him?”

“I do astrophysics, Darcy, not genetics.”  Jane raised an eyebrow at her intern.  ”But even if I did, no, I wouldn’t.”

“But it would be for the good of all womankind.  Okay, maybe just me, but Jaaaane.”  Darcy turned her plaintive gaze to a bemused Tony Stark.  ”Can’t you get Dr. Doom or Dr. Strange-“

“Ah, he’s on our side.”  Tony frowned.  ’Supposedly.”

“Whoever, can’t you get some supervillain to make a copy of him?  I don’t even care if he’s bad.”  Darcy paused, as if thinking on the prospect.  ”Okay, a little bad would be kinda hot.”

“We’re not usually in the habit of helping supervillains in their schemes,” Tony said with a shrug.  ”Why don’t you just ask Jane if you can borrow him?”

“I, wait, ask Jane what?”  The woman in question tripped more on her thoughts than her words.

“Could I?  Please?”  Darcy clasped her hands together.  ”Just for one night and I promise I’d bring him back just like I found him, and if it was in those hot jeans and that black shirt that would be awesome.”

“Darcy!  You aren’t borrowing my fiancee!”

“Do you have need of my services, Lady Darcy?”  Thor walked into the room, wearing a pair of close-fitting jeans and an equally trim black and red shirt.  ”I would be most glad to come to your assistance.”

“Oh man, do I ever-” Any further comments were stopped by Jane’s hand, clamped tight over Darcy’s mouth.

“Hi,” Jane said.  ”And no, she doesn’t need your help.  She needs another kind of help entirely.”

“Then should we not find it for her?”  Thor turned back to a sniggering Tony.  ”What is so amusing?”

“Nothing, just nothing,” Tony said, covering his laughter, poorly, with a cough.

“Oh!”  Darcy wriggled free from Jane’s grasp.  ”What if we had a threesome?  That way you could be there, Jane, and I’ve already seen you naked, so it’s not like that’s a big deal-“

“Darcy!”  Jane flushed a brilliant shade of crimson.  ”We are not, oh my God, no!”

“You saw her naked?”  Tony blinked.  ”When did this happen and why wasn’t I there?”

“It was right before this guy showed up and Jane here had a few too many margaritas.”  Darcy beamed.  ”She’s a lightweight.”

“This is not happening,” Jane muttered into her palm, in between death glares at the political scientist.

“I do not understand why you’re so upset.  The Lady Darcy merely desires our companionship and camaraderie, although why it involves you without clothing I do not know.”  Thor trailed off, but it was clear he was ruminating on just why that was so.

“See!  I knew he’d be up for it.  I was watching this show about the Vikings, and they were all about the threesomes.”  Darcy said, smug, hands crossed over her chest.  ”And you thought the History Channel didn’t have anything still worth watching.”


End file.
